Dragon Evolution
We all know about the seven great Dragon Tribes of Pyrrhia. From the mighty SkyWings who are known for their flying to the agile RainWings who are known for their ability to change their scale color. One question I've always had was, how Dragons evolved. All of the Tribes have the most obvious similarities of wings, horns, claws, and tails among a few other things. Any who let's move on! So, I'll be classifying each dragon Tribe into one generation in which they evolved from. I'll start out with the first dragons which I "creatively" and "cleverly" called the First Dragons. Next will be the first Dragons who evolved first which will be called the Mixed Generation because they all look so different. After that, it'll be the next dragons who evolved, which I called the Wetland Generation, and last will be called the Tall Generation because why not. First Dragons To start off, all the dragons came from the same species which I’ll call the First Dragons. Yeah I know, it’s such an original name. Anyway, I believe these First Dragons had the ability to fly, breath fire, and could control objects with their minds, predict the future, tell prophecies, and made physical objects do what they wanted. Basically, I think of them as a mix of Animus Dragons and NightWings before they lost their powers. With this, I believe either half of them, a quarter of them, or a few of them possessed these kinds of powers considering that not every Tribe is over flowing with magical abilities nor does every Tribe, at least to my knowledge, have Animus Dragons. Now, I believe something happened that made these First Dragons move to different areas. Perhaps it was famine, maybe a new predator, or maybe even people. Whatever it was, I believe it made the First Dragons split up and go to different places. These places were most likely islands that later developed into the Pyrrhia we know today. Mixed Generation Next is the Mixed Generation of Dragons. With these guys, I believe NightWings, IceWings, and SandWings evolved from this generation. Now you might be wondering why considering they’re all different. But that is the point. Because the Mixed Generation evolved first, they have the most difference between them. Even after evolving first, they still do have similarities among themselves. One example of this is the IceWings and SandWings. If you look at the scales of both Tribes, you’ll noticed that not only do they overlap each other, but the scales also look fairly pointed. To add, they both have similar looking back feet. As for how NightWings fit into this, both IceWings and NightWings have similar horn on the tops of their head. Not only do they look almost identical, but the horns also seem to be around the same length. To add, both the NightWings and Icewings have spikes on their back and all three Tribes seem to have similarly lengthen tails, though this could be false because of how the tails are curled in the pictures of the Tribes. Now time for another question, how was the Mixed Generation able to evolve into the three Dragon Tribes today? Well if you look on the map of Pyrrhia, bot the Sand Kingdom and Ice Kingdom are side by side. What I believe is when the First Generation of Dragons migrated there, a majority went to that island. Some moved to the desert growing more like a SandWing. Now with the SandWings, they evolved to become better suited for the hot, desert environment. By that they got used to having less water and food as well as growing their notable back “fin”. Most likely, the fin used to serve the purpose of perhaps cooling down. To add, I believe because prey was so scarce they developed the paler scale so they could blend in with the sand, so their prey wouldn’t see them coming. As for the IceWings, I believe they first lived on the outer edges of the cold territory. Over time, prey probably became scarce, so they began to go deeper into the frozen land, getting more and more resistant to the cold. If they were to hunt, I believe their scales changed color, like the SandWings, so the prey would never see them coming as well as ridged claws to hold onto the floating ice, glaciers, and other places where they needed a good grip. As for their many back spikes, I really don’t know what it was used for. My only guess is they were most likely used for extra camouflage to blend in with any sort of rock formation. Finally we have the NightWings. With these guys, I believe they adapted with darker scales, so their prey wouldn’t see them coming. Now unless the original NightWing Kingdom was always dark, what use would they have for darker scales? I believe that Humans or something else forced the NightWings to become nocturnal which forced them to hunt at night as well as force them to have the bacteria grow in their mouth to cause their prey to fall later after they bite it. This could also explain why what have star-like scales in their wings as well. Wetland Generation Next we have the Wetland Generation. With these guys, I believe the SeaWings and MudWings evolved from them. The reason why I think that SeaWings and MudWings are related is because they seem to be shorter than most of the Dragon Tribes and have similar shaped snouts. Both look blocky, though with SeaWings the end is rounded while with MudWings, it’s more squarish throughout. First off, they most likely traveled to an island where it was mostly marshy. On the island, prey probably got scarce due to over hunting, so some of the dragons traveled towards the sea to start catching fish to eat. This is the most likely cause for these Wetland dragons to have moved there. Much like how the whale went from a land dwelling, dog-like creature, these dragons went from land dwelling dragons, to ones who were most comfortable by the sea. First they probably started to fly over the water and try to catch fish like a pelican or another seabird. After that proved too hard, they began swimming out to the ocean and quickly developing a stronger tail and webbed talons, so the swimming would become easier for them. As they continued to go out to fish more and more, they likely developed the ability to hold their breath for long periods of time. With that, they might have mated with the other dragons who stayed in the marshes thus having the MudWings being able to hold their breath for up to an hour. Soon it developed into gills, so there was no need for the SeaWings to go up for air as well as having no need for fire because they spent more time out in the water where fire would be useless. The lower you go down in the ocean the darker it’ll get, I believe some of the developing SeaWings began to have glow-in-the-dark stripes while others began to have better vison in the dark. Eventually, the two types of Dragons began to breed with each other, so the SeaWings began to have both night vision and glow-in-the-dark stripes which they later developed into their underwater langue. To add, like the Icewings, Nightwings, and SandWings, the SeaWings’s scale color adapted into greens and blues, so they could camouflage in coral, kelp forest, and in the water itself, sot they’d be protected from predators and so their prey wouldn’t see them coming. For the Wetland Generation Dragons who stayed in the mashes, they developed the brown scale colors for camouflage like the other Tribes I’ve mentioned. With the MudWings, they have to warm up in order to use their fire. This leads me to believe that they didn’t really need to use their fire much, so as it became less useful to them, it became harder to use. As for their amour-like scales, I believe there was much danger in the swamp, so in order to better be protected, the MudWings developed stronger scales to be safer. Tall Generation Finally we have the Tall Generation who are the last of the Tribes to evolve because of how similar they look. From the Tall Generation, as if it isn’t obvious, the Skywings and RainWings evolved from the same Dragons. The reason why the Tall Generation Dragons evolved last is because of how similar SkyWings and RainWings look. Not only do they both have longer necks then other Dragon Tribes, but RainWings remind me of a smaller SkyWing with a few differences between the two. To add, their territories are quite close to each other. I believe the mountains and jungle was its own island-type thing for a while before the other pieces of Pyrrhia joined with it. If that was the case, that’d make sense if we were to go with this thought that the Dragons evolved on their own separate island-type places. With the SkyWings, I believe the reason why they have such powerful fire is because of where they live. As you higher up in the mountains, not only does the air get thinner, but it gets colder as well. With Skywings having such a huge, powerful fire, it most likely helps them keep warm. Another things to add with living in the mountains is their wings. SkyWings are known for their large, strong wings which would help them in the mountains. With the air being so thin the higher you go up, I believe the larger wings help this Tribe to control how much air they use. If the wings are bigger and more efficient, then that could mean they take less needed air and energy from the SkyWing. Another thing I’d like to add is the scale color of these Dragons. Unlike the rest of the Tribes, Skywings don’t use their scales for camouflage. With the common colors being bright like orange and red, they’d be easy to spot in the sky. One answer I have for this it could be something like Monarch Butterflies and Poison Dart Frogs use for protection against predators. With the bright coloring of the SkyWings, it could be a warning to others that they are deadly and are not something to mess with. For RainWings, they obviously don’t have any sort of fire, but they do have their venom. Now I believe they reason why they don’t have fire is because of their environment. They live in a jungle which is full of flammable objects, so they can’t go around breathing fire to protect themselves. That’s where the venom spitting comes in. Speaking of protection, I believe that’s also why they have the ability to shift through colors. They used this for camouflage and most likely to hide from their prey while hunting. Next we have their tails which they use to swing around. With the jungle is most likely extremely dense, it’s be harder to move around their territory. By having tails like a chameleon or monkey, they have an advantage when it comes to traveling through their jungle.